One year Before
by noboby
Summary: Chapter 6 in the story is up. Please R&R. This will cover Ichigo's problems about what Ogichi had done at the club.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach:One year before

I'll start with the character's:Ichigo,Ogichi,Rukia,Renji,Byakuya,Yamamoto,Soifon,Gin,Kira,Unohana,Isane,Aizen,Hinamori,Komamaru,Iba,Sunshei,Nanao,Tousen,Hisagi,Hitsugaya,Masamoto,

Kenpachi,Yachiru,Ikkaku,Yumichika,Mayuri,Nemu,Ukitake,kiyone,Sentaro,Hisana,Chad,Ishida,Orihime,Ulquiorra, Helibei, Noitora, Grimmjow, Stark, Yami, Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa, Kensai, Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Keigo, Tatsuki, Kukaku, Ganju, Yoruichi, Urahara, Jinta, Ururu, Tessai and lots of OCs

Pairings:Figure it out on your own

Disclaimer: I own none of this

Let the story begin

An alarm clock went off next to ichigo's head. He grabbed the thing and hit the off button. He got up and got ready for school. Rukia opened the closest and stepped out. A voice in the back of Ichigo's head told him to look at the girl he saw everyday. He turned on his heel to see she had no top on. She saw him turn red and asked "what are you turning red for" He stood there for a moment then said "Nice top" she didn't get the hint. "look at it" He said. she looked down and then jumped into the closest. She came out a moment later. She was in the only dress he had seen her in. The one she had stolen from his sister Yuzu. He was a bit surprised she wasn't in her school uniform. he looked at the date. It was December 15. the start of winter vacation. He changed his clothes and looked outside it had snowed over night. He looked at Rukia and saw her shiver. He walked down stairs and saw his Dad(Isshen) and sister's(Yuzu and Karin) Getting on winter clothes he grabbed the coat that belonged to him went up to his room and tossed it to Rukia. "Wear that it won't be so cold" She put it on. it was a bit big for her. He grabbed her hand and went to his window. he opened it and jumped out. he landed in the snow below she landed right beside him. they walked a few blocks before Rukia asked "Where are we going?" "to buy you some winter clothes." He led her to the mall. There was a store she looked at and it caught her intrest. She tugged his shirt and pointed to the store "Ichigo what is in that store?" He looked in the direction she was pointing and turned red. "That's a store we don't want anything to do with." His voice was a little shaky. He led her to a store. there were clothes for guys on one side and girls on the other. He shoved her toward the girls side. "I'll be over here." and with that he disappeared into the guy's side

If i get enough reveiws i'll post more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ichigo, whats wrong?" said that same voice form that morning. "You should help her shop after all this was your idea." The voice was that of his inner hollow. He saw the face of Ogichi(as Urahara called it) smile that wicked grin he was alway's smiling. "Come on king" Ichigo winced at the name it called him, "you should help her at least help pick out the bra and panties She's going to get." As he started to think it was a good idea he thought [It was Ogichi's idea I must of gone momentarily insane. "Come on you could help her if you weren't a coward." Ogichi knew this would make him mad Ichigo hated being called a coward. Ichigo had decided to shut up Ogichi. He walked over to the girl's side of the store and found Rukia staring at a dress the color of his hair in one hand and a dress the color of Renji's in the other.

He walked up to her. She was in deep thought over which looked better. She finally noticed someone next to her and looked up at him. She asked the question that was on her mind "Which do you think is better?" He was in shock that she had asked him about fashion. "Why don't you put them on it would be easier to tell that way." the words came from his mouth as if it was his only thought to see her in the two dress's she held in her hands. His frist reaction was to close his eyes as if to prepare for a blow. It didn't come so he opened his eyes. She looked at him "Where is a changing room?" His hand moved of it's own accord pointing in the direction of the changing rooms. She grabbed his hand and led him to the changing rooms. A second later he was sitting in a chair next to the room she was changing in. He saw in his head Ogichi Smile that wicked grin only this time it seemed that it was one of congrats then the mocking one he always got from the pyscho.


	3. Chapter 3

He thought of what to say when she came out. The door he was next to opened slowy. She took a step out and he couldn't help think out loud. "you look like a goddess." He clapped his hand over his mouth. She had heard him but decided to act like she hadn't, "What did you say?" He thought for a second then answered "You look ok." She decided to accept his answer. She walked into the changing room she had come out of closing the door behind her. He wiped sweat off of his head. "Good thinking king smooth way to get out of it." Ogichi was strating to get on his nevere's. The red dress had come with a little bit more then just the dress. Ichigo thought she was taking her time but when the door opened this time. He was in more then shock. It was like getting hit in the face by one of Kenpachi's sword swing. the dress had a spilt up the side that stopped at her thigh under that he could see fish net stocking's. She looked at him and said "What's up with that look your giving me?" His body moved on it's own again. His mouth followed suit. It told her to get both. His body was an inch from her's when he regained control. He stepped back and then said they should hurry and pick the rest of the clothes. she changed back and picked the rest of the clothes in a hour there were three sweaters, three or four t-shirts, three pairs of pants, a big winter coat and a few unmentionables, plus the two dresses. In the end the total came to 50'000 yen. Ichigo paid and they left. When they got to ichigo house he let her go in frist he threw the bag's up one at a time in the end the bag's were right under Rukia's bed in the closet.

At Dinner time Ichigo's eye's opened to see Rukia in that red dress looking in the mirrior. She had the fishnet stockings on. She looked at him. "Are you up yet?" "Yes" he said "Then get dressed." "Why?"He said in surprise. "Your the one that offered to take me out to eat."She said. He shot up and said "When did i do that?" "A little bit after we got home from the mall your head hit your pillow and a second later you said Hey Rukia I said what you said how would you like it if i took you out to dinner? I said "That sound's nice" you said "Would you be so kind to wear that red dress we bought for you today" I said "ok" you left out the window came back a little later and said "i'm going to sleep until then" and you've been there sence then." He jumped up to get a decent set of clothes on. He wore a red button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He combed his hair (not that it did any good) They snuck out the door. one reason was he had on his only good pants the other was that she was in a dress.


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was thinking of taking her to McDonald's when Ogichi spook up. "Hey king take her somwhere nice you shouldn't be thinking about McDonald's."

"And where would you go with so little money dickhead" Ichigo retorted

"You should check your left back pocket" Said Ogichi. Ichigo reached his hand in his pocket. When he pulled it out he held a 1.000,000 yen bill in his hand. he looked in shock at the money.

"Where did you get it Ogichi?" He said.

"I got it from a friend." Rukia in the mean time was looking at him. When he noticed this he said

"Where would you like to go?" She thought for s moment then said

"The Three Kingdom's." she had heard about it on t.v.

His mouth acted on it's own again "Ok lets go." His body put out a hand. He thought i'm about to get slapped. She put her hand in his. His body pulled her closer "It must be cold in that dress."

She looked surprised "Yeah it is a bit." They walked down the street her arm looped through his. Ichigo was surprised he looked down at her. She had a smile on her face.

When they got there the place wasn't to busy Ichigo walked to the hostess. This woman reminded him of Byakuya. She looked over him and then looked at Rukia. "I'm sorry but i don't think your kind is welcome here." Ichigo's body reached into his back pocket and pulled out Three bill's he placed one on the hostess stand. Her eyes lit up. "Right this way sir." Ichigo and Rukia were led to a table near the back. Ichigo pulled out the chair for Rukia. She sat and he pushed the chair up. He took his seat and looked around. There were a few people on the far side of the restraunt. Their waiter was as bad as the hostess. When Ichigo looked at the menu he thought the stuff was expensve.

Rukia had a concerned look on her face "What's wrong you look worried?"

She looked at him and said "This was a bad idea i should of picked somewhere cheaper."

His mouth said "don't worry about the cost this is a celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" she asked

"Six months ago a angel fell into my life." She looked a bit upset. He smiled.

They had a nice dinner. Ichigo looked at Rukia and thought "Some how she looks like a goddess in this lighting."

Ogichi said "An angel."

She looked at him and he turned his head. She thought "He looks like a Knight" The total came to 10,000 yen.

Half way home Rukia had to ask him what was on her mind. "So who is that angel you were talking about?" His answer surprised himself.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you dear angel."

Her eye's were wide. One of his hands was on her waist the other on her back. He let go and they walked home in silence. When they got there Ichigo slowly opened the door he looked around and say nobody. He stepped in and looked into the livingroom. He motioned to Rukia and she came in. They sneaked up stairs and got into Ichigo's room. He changed into a t-shirt and sweat pants. She crawled into the closet after changing into a night gown. He said

"Good night my sweet angel." as she closed the closet door. She went to sleep with a smile. Ichigo stared at the ceiling for a few moments before he let his eyes close.

&&&&&&&

Thank you every one that read. and thank you lizzie. If every one likes this way better tell me and I'll do this from now on. I would like 5 reviews for this chapter. but i'll post if i get three


	5. Snow ball fight

In the morning he woke to find his dad looking at him "What the hell dad get out." He yelled

"Son why do you have those clothes in your closet?" He looked to see his closet door open. That meant Rukia wasn't in there but the clothes they had got for her were.

"They belong to a friend of mine."

A goofy grin came across his fathers face. "A girlfriend?" his dad asked in a voice that sounded like an acquestion. Ichigo was angery as hell at that so he threw his dad out.

Ogichi asked the question frist "Where did our angel go?" "

Since when was she our angel?" asked Ichigo. Ogichi said nothing in response. Ichigo looked out of his window when a snowball hit him in the face. He looked to see Rukia and alot of other shingami standing in his yard. With them was Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Orihime, Keigo, Two certain Vizard, two former Espada and Gin.

"Hurry up Ichigo or we"ll play this game without you" Said Renji. Ichigo got dressed and jumped out of his window.

"What game are you talking about you dumbass?"

"It's basicly a snowball fight with rule's there are two teams each with their own captain's." responded Rukia

"If you get hit with a snowball your out for a minute." continued Renji

"If you get out three times your out for that round when one side is out of people the round is over." Said Hinamori

"So who are the captains?" Asked Ichigo

"Your one." said Rukia "The other is Nii-sama." Ichigo looked over the selection.

Ichigo said"Rukia" Byakuya said "Hitsugaya" "Chad" "Renji" "Ishida" "Hinamori" "Masamoto" "Gin" "Grimmjow" "Ulquiorra" "Hisagi" "Orihime" "Tatsuki" "Kenpachi" "Yachiru" "Unohana" "Yoruichi" "Soifon" "Urahara" "Ganju" "Kukaku" "Yumichika" "Ikkaku" "Nanao" "Shunsei" "Nemu" "Jinta" "Ururu" "Hiyori" "What's your name?" (AN: Ichigo is odds while Byakuya is evens)

"It's Shinji" Said Shinji as they finshed picking the teams."

"I guess I'm the ref" Said Keigo "Yep" They said in unison.

"Ok when this hit's the ground it start's remember no shunpo." Keigo stated. He threw a coin into the air. DING it hit the floor and everyone ran for cover.

Ichigo's team lost Yachiru frist. Next was Ganju cause he was afraid of Kukaku. Yoruichi and Soifon took each other out. Ulquiorra just dogded every snowball thrown. Grimmjow took out Orihime. At this Ulquiorra hit Grimmjow in the face with a snowball so hard that it cracked his head open.

Tatsuki got hit in the butt by a snowball from Yumichika who was out by a snowball from Renji who was out by Ikkaku.

Gin got masamoto right between her boobs. Hitsugaya got Gin but he got hit by Hinamori. Hinamori and Ikkaku got hit by Rukia.

Unohana and Kenpachi were out by Ichigo.

Hiyori hit Shinji in the balls and got taken out for cruelty.

Ishida and Chad were out by Byakuya.

Ulquiorra took out Hisagii.

Nanao was out by Shunsei who got hit by Nemu. Nemu got out by Jinta who got out by Ururu. Ulquiorra did the maxtrix dodge and got Ururu, Urahara and Kukaku but he got hit by Rukia who he got as he fell down.

Ichigo and Byakuya were the only one's left.They threw one at the same time dodged and started throwing rapid fire. In the end Ichigo got hit as he threw one. It was dark when it ended.

As the people left to go to their respective house a few people had gone the wrong way.

Renji for example had headed the oppisite way of the Urahara store.

He said I"'m going to have a party all my own."

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were heading towards Orihime's house she was letting them spend the night.

Unohana was going with Kenpachi while Yachiru slept in her arms.

Hiyori was kicking Shinji around.

Ichigo and Rukia walked home. When they got there he jumped up to his window opened it and motioned for her to come up. She hopped off the bed and landed softly on the floor. They changed and crawled into their beds.


	6. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night the closet door opened Ichigo looked down at Rukia his eyes were black with amber pupils. He picked her up and laid her down in his bed. He brushed his fingers through her hair a few times then he sat in the chair in his room.

Ogichi knew that he could control Ichigo's body while he slept. he knew that he could have lots of fun and kill stuff in that time but he never did he was happy just staring at the angel him and Ichigo shared. Ogichi knew that if Ichigo or himself ever hurt her the other would make sure that they would pay for.

Rukia woke up "Ichigo why am I in your bed?" He was startled as he fell backwards. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

She jumped up and knelt down beside him "Are you ok?" He looked at her and smiled

"As long as your ok my angel." Her eyes were wide. She watched as he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"What would you say if i asked you to go dancing with me?" She couldn't talk but she shock her head yes.

He said "Go get your orange dress on." Ogichi got on a orange t-shirt and that same pair of black pants. This time they went out the window. He picked her up and jumped.

When they got to the dance club the entrance gaurd said "I'm sory but you can't go in."

"Why not?" asked Ogichi.

The guard said '"She can but you can't." He told Rukia to go in.

When she was in he turned to the gaurd "I'm going in with or without your approvely." The guard slamed Ogichi into the wall. Ogichi smiled that wicked grin of his then he grabbed the guard's hand he threw him into the wall he didn't lower to the ground so it looked like he was floating for a sec he let himself down brushed off his clothes. and walked in.

In the club was Rukia. There were a few guys around her they had been asking her to dance. When Ogichi got close he shoved one out of his way and grabbed her hand

"Shes with me gentlemen." they walked on to the dance floor it was a slow song he put one hand on her hips and the other on her shoulder. She had one on his waist and the other on his neck. This didn't last long cause the song switched to the tango. The hand he had on her shoulder grabbed the hand on his neck. she was in shock he knew how to do this. He dipped her straightened up and walked to the other side and did it again.

while they did this a shootout started out side then came into the club. Ogichi made sure she didn't get hurt or even let her know what was going on. His mask blocked the bullets from behind while his reaitsu blocked the bullet from hitting his back.

Then it happened. A bullet grazed Rukia's shoulder. He stopped the dance and dived behind a table taking her with him. She was in disbeleaf that she had been shoot.

She sceamed "Please make it stop."

"As you wish my angel." was all she heard before seeing Ogichi in Ichigo's body jump over two tables and grab one of the gunmen. She screamed as she saw him bust the guy in the head with his bare hand swing the guy over a table and out through a window.

He grabbed another one grabbed the gun pulled the trigger it hit the guy in the foot

He kicked the guy's feet out from under him and into a third gunmen.

She then saw him do something she wouldn't beleave if she hadn't seen it he flipped into the air grabbed the last man landed on his feet as he flipped the guy over his head and into the bar on the far side of the club.

He walked to her and put out his hand.

She saw that only the frist guy was bleeding and that was from the hit to the face. (AN makes you wonder why isn't the guy that was shot in the foot not bleeding.) She put her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet. They left through the back door as the police came in throght the front door.

On the way home they were silent until she spoke. "What was that Ichi..go?" She had looked him in the eyes and realized they were amber.

"You asked me to stop them didn't you?" He looked at her "What's wrong?"

"I was sure that your eyes were brown." He had forgot to not look her in the eye.

"It must be the light playing tricks on you eye's." It was the best he could come up with.

When they got home he jumped up to his window and opened it. She jumped in and crawled into bed. He reached in and sat her up. He put his hand to the wound. It healed instantly. She looked at him "When did you learn healing demon magic."

"I saw the Unohana lady heal Grimmjow's head like this." he looked away.

"and you learned it just from watching it once?" she was amazed he had learned anything

"Yeah now go to bed my dear angel." with that he withdrew his hand and closed the closet door. She was in shock it took her a moment to open the door.

He was lying in his bed asleep. On the desk beside his bed was a note that had her name on it.

She picked up the note and read it "At night please call me Ogichi my dear angel?" With that she went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Thanks to anyone that's reading but i'd like to get some more reviews. Just 3 and i'll post the next chapter

In the morning Ichigo woke up. He had one hell of a headache. He saw that the closet door was closed and that meant Rukia was still asleep. He got up got dressed and went down stairs.

Yuzu was in the kitcen. She looked up to see him. She ran over to him and hugged him. "What were you thinking last night?"

He gave a confused look and asked "What are you talking about Yuzu?"

She looked up at him "The police are here for you."

He walked into the livingroom and there were about ten policemen in his house. "Whats going on here?"

Isshin told him '"These gentlemen said you were at a dance club last night when a shootout started."

One of the policemen stepped toward Ichigo. "We would like you to come with us please and none of that stuff from the club." A policemen put handcuffs on Ichigo. He was led out to a police car.

At the police station Ichigo was put in a ceil with four other guys. They looked at him. He was almost lost in thought when one of them tried to hit him. His body moved on it's own. He looked at them "What did i do to you?"

The guy looked pissed "Your the punk that stopped us in the club." He spun around and blocked an attack from behind. In the end Ichigo sat down on them to stop them from attacking him. A policemen saw this and put Ichigo in a diffrent cell.

"You got a visitor Korusaki." Said an officer Ichigo looked up to see Rukia there.

"What are you doing here?" He was in shock.

She gave him an are-you-dumb look "I came to see you."

He said "I don't remember going to a club at all."

She muttered "I was with you." At that he was up and sreaching her up and down for any wound.

He saw a small knik on her shoulder. "Where did you get that?"

She looked to the ground "Don't worry it's healed for the most part."

He growled"I didn't ask how it is i asked where did you get it."

She looked at him. "I'm fine you should worry about yourself." She turned on her heel and left.

At noon Isshin came and got his son. They were silent on the way home.

Isshen broke it by askking "Son why were you at that club?"

Ichigo just looked out the window and said"I don't know." They went into the house and Ichigo went straight to his room.

He found Rukia asleep on his bed. She looked so peaceful. He sat down in his chair. She turned over and he could see that knick. It bothered him that she wouldn't tell him what had happened. He looked at his hands. He put them on his desk and used them as a pillow.


End file.
